chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Calvin Locke
Calvin Locke as a young boy either created or befriended a stuffed Tiger toy, which was later confirmed to gain sentience, though many at the time believed this was Calvin's imagination since It rarely came to life in the presence of other people. The duo had many adventures and misadventures in youth. However as Calvin got older a darker personality surfaced in the form of anarchist Tyler Durden. As an adult, Tyler reappeared and with Calvin, formed an group known as Project Mayhem which began to commit increasing violent acts escalating from Anarchy to terrorism, requiring Calvin to confront his dark counterpart. Biography Childhood As a young Boy, Calvin went out to catch a Tiger. He instead caught a still identified object classified as an SCP. A stuffed Tiger that could become a Moreau Sapien. The two became childhood friends and the Tiger, named Hobbes, taught Calvin how to use his imagination to make seemingly impossible things happen. These events would often remain unseen and unbelieved by those around Calvin, with Hobbes simply appearing to be a stuffed Tiger. Calvin had some odd tendencies and a vivid imagination. For instance he invented a game called Calvin Ball in which only he knew the rules and could change them at anytime. He also built mutated Snowman, many of which could be considered impressive. Calvin's behavior was largely tolerated including the unspeakable "Noodle Incident", a science project by Calvin gone horribly wrong that quickly turned into a terrible accident involving the Police. However, it is possible Calvin repressed most of his negative memories. Calvin later sold the rights to his life story to a Comic strip company, where it became the series ''Spencer and Locke. ''This series portrays a much darker version of Calvin's childhood, suggesting Hobbes was a defense against abuse and Suicidal tendencies. Childhood's End As time went on however, Calvin's parents grew concerned and he made frequent visits to a therapist. Calvin recalls Hobbes telling him that they had to kill his parents. Calvin's father was seemingly killed in a fire supposedly started by him, but at the funeral he met his second Imaginary Friend, Tyler Durden. Calvin's father was actually alive, but being a secretive drug dealer, he needed to fake his death. Calvin stayed with his mother who continued to abuse him. It is implied that Calvin Locke lost his virginity to his babysitter Rosalyn as he is traumatized when she flirted with him as adults. Clavin remained with his mother until her brutal murder....by his own hands. She had returned home drunk and attempted to attack him with a broken wine bottle upon seeing her son with a gun. He fired, killing her. Calvin had been playing as a popular character created by him called Spaceman Spiff. Calvin then attempted to hide the body by chopping it to pieces. Calvin insisted to the Police that he did not kill his mother but blamed the incident on Hobbes and attempted to flee. In his own mind he and Hobbes fled to Mars. In reality he was sent to an Asylum. Noticing something strange, the SCP Foundation obtained the Hobbes Tiger Doll. Calvin was experimented on by the Syndicate, and placed in the same program that had turned Charles Brown into a Supersoldier, attempting to imitate Project rebirth's success in creating Captain America, but using funding from Japan's Red Ribbon Army to create Cyborgs(or artificial Humans as they called them). The Superprogram yielded some results and as test the Supersoldiers went against Calvin, the smallest and thus considered the runt of the litter. He killed them all. Calvin demonstrated problems with authority and was placed under the care of Lucy Van Pelt, who had installed trigger words into Charles Brown such as "Football" and "Blockhead" that showed control over him. While Van Pelt did indeed implant a codeword into him, Calvin was still difficult to control and his latent superhuman abilities were suppressed and he was released back into Society, proceeding to live his life seemingly as a normal person. Project Mayhem In 1996, Calvin, having changed his name, was seemingly approached by Tyler Durden. Durden was an entity which had first appeared to Calvin's father and had even appeared towards his Grandfather. Durden often possessed members of Calvin's family, first materializing to Calvin at his father's funeral as a boy his same age, but Calvin shunned Tyler in favor of Hobbes. Tyler now appeared again but Calvin,having not seen Tyler since childhood and choosing to forget the more traumatic parts, did not recognize him. This entity, while existing within Calvin, could possess his body at time, allowing him to form "Fight Club" and later transform it into the terrorist cell "Project Mayhem". Calvin gained an idea of Tyler's true nature and seemingly destroyed him in a failed suicide attempt. Detective Calvin After Divorcing Marla, who took their son, Calvin became a Detective., though he had a brief relationship with Susan Burkins, who was now a teacher. It was at this time Hobbes made a return, after Tyler Durden broke into the SCP Foundation to free him as a final farewell gift before his apparent demise. Calvin would be called back to his childhood neighborhood when his former classmate Susan Burkins was murdered. Calvin discovered he had a daughter with Susan named Hero and that his father, Augustus had survived the fire and became a crime lord, kidnapping his own granddaughter in Hero. Calvin and Hobbes were able to rescue Hero, killing both Augustus and Rosalyn in the process, who were part of the gang. Calvin passed Hobbes onto his daughter. Roach Riley Carl James "Beetle" Bailey had started his career as a Private During the Hun Chiu War. He had joined the army immediately after finishing University and some say he never left. Bailey had a long career. The Hun Chiu was was largely uneventful for him and there was much time to joke around especially with the "fellas at M.A.S.H.", the next war however, the Sarkhan war, went differently. Bailey had gained a reputation for laziness, as well as wearing his hair, hat and helmet against regulation, i.e. visibly covering his eyes yet he could still somehow see. During the Sarkhan war, Bailey would see atrocities he would never recover from. He would see his Sergeant blown to pieces before his eyes, be tortured, and at one point gave in to the desire to resort to cannibalism and killed a priest with him only to be rescued moments after the kill. He returned home to be told his pregnant wife had died in an accident. After receiving the news, he began laughing. Bailey took up a new philosophy. Once you've had the worst day in your life nothing could ever hurt you again. He felt nothing afterwards. He took an alias: Roach Riley, and became a hit man, using Military weapons as his arsenal, courtesy of an equally minded Sarkhan War veteran and friend in the form of Frank Castle. His calling card quickly became to leave a Cockroach at the scene of the crime. He was then hired to target elites during a Mayoral campaign. These murders of politicians occurred during a time when Hiram Flagston was running for Mayor. He was married to Lois Flagston, Bailey's sister. Detective Calvin Locke was tasked with investigating these crimes because as a candidate Hiram Flagston was a likely target. Calvin was unable to gain custody of his daughter, ironically due to the violent rampage he had gone on to get her back. The Flagstons had enough credit in society to pull enough strings to allow Calvin full custody. He refused but found himself driving to the crime scene instinctively. He was able to track down Bailey because the Roach left at the scene of the crime was an exotic species that could thrive in only a few places. He tracked him down and a fight ensued, the arrival of reporter Melinda Mercury on the scene was fortunate as she hit Bailey with her truck. Bailey, however, organized a prison riot and escaped. Calvin was brought to court, which included his daughter. The trial was interrupted by Bailey arriving in a tank, crashing through the wall. Calvin engaged Bailey and stole a bike to lead the fight away to a construction site, tricking the tank into fall into a large pit. Calvin was buried under rubble and began to hallucinate a sequence in which he was in World War II, fighting Nazi Mutant Snowmen versions of his abusive parents and a Nazi version of Susan who had a change of heart to help them and asked Calvin what she was supposed to do when the Nazis came(representing Calvin's discovery that she was a drug dealer and thus eroding the vision he had of her in life). Calvin woke up. Hero took on a superhero identity and brought a pink bunny with her to go after Bailey after he left the Courthouse in the tank. She saw Bailey plant a Bomb, which she defused. She then bragged about it to Bailey only for Bailey to reveal he had planted several bombs which then went off. Bailey patted her on the head and left, telling her that he was going to give her a few more years to become older and thus become a worthy adversary. Melinda Mercury meanwhile had snuck into an army base to get information on Riley, discovering his true name and confronting his sister, Lois Flagston(nee Bailey). She accused her of using Bailey to kill the Mayoral candidates, leaving her husband as the sole choice. Hiram Flagston however revealed that it was his scheme. He had conceived it when he had gone to pick up Bailey when he returned from Sarkhan and saw how broken he was. As Hiram was about to shoot the two women, Lois Flagston called her dog, who attacked and allowed the two women to subdue Hiram. Calvin confronted Bailey at a hospital and after an intense battle was able to subdue him. Calvin spared Bailey but Hobbes did not and began to savagely beat Bailey while a news report helicopter arrived on the scene. Calvin appeared to murder Bailey on live TV. Tyler Durden Tyler Durden, now as a separate entity, was captured by the Syndicate and it was discovered the programming used on Calvin worked on Him. Though he had obviously inherited the dislike for authority from the original. He was put in stasis. Reserved for emergencies. It was not until the World was nearly destroyed in a Nuclear War in 2077 that he was thawed out, specifically because the Syndicate was having trouble with the now immortal "Weapon Brown". Brown was a Toon who was experimented on, transformed into a human and made into a cyborg. Now immortal because of his Toon and Cyborg aspects. Brown had killed Lucy Van Pelt and several others decades ago and had spent that time taking down the Syndicate for their role I creating him. He was accompanied by a Toon named Snoopy who was also a dangerous threat. The Syndicate was searching for a group of survivors led by the mysterious Oracle "Anne", daughter of President John Romero, who at the time was dying of old age. Brown joined up with the survivors in Bone City and was taken to the Las Vegas Strip, now known as simply "The Strip". The survivors has discovered a creature called the Garf, a mutated orange cat, now excreted a strange substance that can shapeshift into whatever the person touching it wants it to be. The Supersoldier Tyler was sent to the Strip once Syndicate ally and Sorcerer Randall Flagg learned its location. Durden was paired with another experiment, an artificial Tiger. Durden slaughtered many upon attacking the Strip. Among those killed was the current Phantom, who Durden decapitated and was surprised when the headless corpse continued to stand up. Brown attacked Durden but was forced to retreat. Durden took Anne hostage. Meanwhile Strip allied Witch Broom-Hilda engaged in a psychic magical duel with Randall Flagg, which resulted in both their heads exploding. The headless body of the phantom continued to walk. It distracted Durden for a moment that allowed Brown to tackle him into where the Graf's substance was collected, and Durden seemingly sank into the substance, presumably drowning. Brown's pet dog Snoopy was able to kill the Artificial Tower by ramming it with a vehicle and then performed a little dance. As the Strip was being evacuated, The Garf resurfaced, roared and then collapsed. Tyler Durden burst out of the creature with a loud "Cocka-F***King-Doodle Doo!". Durden's strange body and merged with the Garf substance and he used it to as he put it "Murder your favorite comic Strip characters". Brown was about to die from Mutant Snowmen Durden created when Brown heard him mention Lucy Van Pelt's training. Brown realized he had a trigger word. This caused Durden to unintentionally subconsciously cause Lucy Van Pelt to appear and reveal his fear. Not being able to control his new powers, this caused Durden's fear of women to manifest itself within the substance. Durden was overwhelmed and the Garf substance stuffed into his body. Brown finished him off, causing him to explode. This marked the end of Tyler Durden. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Composite Characters Category:Villains